Play The Game Part 2: Mario Party Edition
by insanechayne
Summary: Connor and Murphy scrounge up an old GameCube and Mario Party 7 game. Not necessarily twincest, though you're welcome to see it that way if you want to.


**Play The Game Part 2: Mario Party Edition**

"Yeah, I got the motherfuckin' star!" Connor shouted excitedly, bouncing slightly on the couch as he leaned forward on the seat, the controller clutched in his fingers. "All the other fucker's can suck my waluweewee."

Murphy had asked around and found an old GameCube that one of his friends no longer wanted, and for twenty dollars the guy gave him the console, complete with two controllers and all the games he still had that weren't too badly damaged. Among these games was a slightly scratched Mario Party 7 disc, and Connor had been all too eager to try it out.

Murphy was perched on the arm of the couch, eating a king-sized Butterfinger as he watched Connor try to navigate the Neon Heights board. So far Connor was in the lead, with one star and 47 coins to his name. He was playing as Waluwigi, most likely because he liked to shout "suck my waluweewee" whenever he won a minigame or surpassed an opponent.

Five turns had passed so far, and now Bowser was gathering the characters together for a special Bowser Minigame.

"Magmagical Journey. Don't sound too bad, does it, Murph?" Connor didn't even look at his twin as he spoke, his eyes focused on the screen before him. Murphy didn't bother to answer, just took another bite of his candy bar.

The object of the minigame was to cross the lake of lava on the floating rocks while the Koopa Kids shot fireballs at you. Whoever lost would lose all of their coins. This was where Connor was sure to fail.

Sure enough Connor jumped on the wrong rock, and then, in trying to correct his error, jumped right into the lava; all of this before any of the CPUs had even begun.

"What the fucking shit? So now m'out already? If that fucking asshole takes m'coins I'm gonna shoot 'im in the fuckin' ass." Connor leaned back on the sofa, a sullen look on his face, and Murphy had to bite back a laugh.

Watching Connor play games was something Murphy enjoyed, because his brother was passionate about whatever he was playing, and usually ended up cursing up a storm and throwing things around when he lost. It was an easy source of entertainment, to say the least, and Murphy didn't dare interrupt the moment now, before the real fun had begun.

Sure enough, the game did begin to spiral out of control from that moment on. Connor lost all of his coins, and was unable to open one of the treasure chests on the board due to lack of funds.

"Probably nothin' good in there anyway." Connor mumbled about said treasure chest, trying to cheer himself up.

Soon after he was forced to pass up that chest, Wario came along and paid the money to open it, and there was the second star.

"How the fuck did that piece of shit get m'fuckin' star? He didn't deserve it!" Connor bolted upright when he saw this, gripping the controller tighter in his hands.

Murphy noticed the way the skin of Connor's knuckles was turning white, how his veins were sticking out on his wrists, and so he attempted to intervene before Connor gave himself an aneurism.

"Maybe y'should let me play fer a bit, get ya back on track." Murphy wiped a bit of chocolate from his lips as he sat beside his twin on their ratty couch, and held out his hands for the controller.

"No, fuck off, Murph. I can do this all on m'own." Connor pulled away from Murphy's outstretched hand, pushing himself up against the opposite arm of the sofa, and Murph reluctantly moved back from his brother.

After losing two more minigames, and the opportunity for another star because of his continued lack of coins, Connor threw the remote in the general direction of the television and heaved himself to his feet, storming off toward the kitchen to get his own candy bar.

Murphy moved to the floor and picked up the discarded controller, settling himself down on the concrete to continue where he twin had left off.

Roughly five minutes later Connor came back to the living area, a Snickers and a beer in hand, his eyes lighting on Murphy's childish grin. Murphy had taken over his game, and the fucker was probably winning, too, and that was just like him; fix his brother's mistakes, be the hero, win the game, and make fun of Connor, though not always in that order.

Connor nearly crushed his beer can in his fury, and walked to where Murphy sat, where he learned that Murphy had, in fact, won the damn game; in five minutes, too, the little bastard.

"What the fuck do ya think yer doin', Murph?" Connor asked through clenched teeth, trying to control himself.

Murphy looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent, his face a serious mask of inexpression, and said simply, "Winning the game."

With that Connor flung his beer down on the floor, letting his candy bar fly toward the sofa, and tackled Murphy, smacking at his face and shoulders. Murphy laughed as he dodged the blows, covering his head with his arms to block his twin's attacks and rolled with Connor's movements.

After a few minutes Connor's rage ebbed, and he was no longer trying to beat Murphy into an early grave. He was instead sitting on Murphy's stomach, huffing slightly as his face faded from a flush pink back to its normal coloring. He was still upset by this turn of events, but the logical part of his mind kicked in and reminded him that he probably wouldn't have won anyway, considering he sucked shit when it came to video games.

Murphy, sensing his brother's unease at the situation, gently gripped the back of Connor's neck and pulled his face down, placing a loving kiss on his forehead.

"They can all suck your waluweewee, Conn; you'll always be the star in my life."


End file.
